


绳之以法

by Zurich



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurich/pseuds/Zurich
Summary: 他越来越沉迷，眯着眼睛看着镜子里淫靡不堪的自己。仿佛是觉得不够，他把揉弄着乳头的手也伸了下去，掰开了自己的臀瓣，看着自己的手指和男人的阴茎一起干着自己的小穴，并且时不时伸手去拨弄一下自己翘着的阴茎。
Relationships: 总裁/律师
Kudos: 22





	绳之以法

腊月十九。

律师抬起手腕看了看时间，轻轻呼出了一口气。

又是一年岁聿云暮。

他看着自己呼出的白气，有些沉默地想：今年的冬天格外冷啊……

他裹紧了身上的大衣。抬步向不远处的超市走去。

那个男人说要今天回来……唔，那就去买点菜吧。

昨天的案子还有点回转余地，就看对方的辩护律师怎么做了……

说起来，那个男人似乎一点都不怕冷。每次接触，身上的温度都很高。一度以为他在发烧。

唔……要是这个时候能抱抱他的话，一定很温暖吧……

只是，现在这个时间，他估计还在飞机上吧……

这么想着，律师莫名觉得有点失落。

在超市里，他选了一些那个男人喜欢的菜。想了想，又买了一根胡萝卜回去。

刷卡进了自己的家，迎面扑来的暖气让他一愣。随即似乎是想到了什么，微微勾了一下唇角，便换鞋进屋了。

将自己的外套一丝不苟地挂好，刚要伸手解开勒的脖子难受的领带。后背上就贴了一具温暖的身体。

那男人在律师脖颈边吸了一口气，收紧了双臂把律师往自己怀里更深处带了带，喟叹般开了口：

“一个星期了，有想我吗？”

边说着，边在律师冰冷的脸上亲了亲。

“都回来这么会儿了，怎么脸还是这么冷？”

律师耳根红透了，在男人催促般的啄吻下几不可见的点了点头。

男人愉悦地笑出声来，带动着胸腔的振动。

律师觉得自己心跳的有点快。

“砰”“砰”“砰”

他转过身，仔细看了看男人，发现男人下巴上的胡茬又冒了出来，他伸出手摩挲了两下，有点心疼：

“很辛苦？”

男人抓过他的手，放在唇边亲了亲：

“没关系。”

说完，顺势揽住了律师的腰，埋头找到律师也是冰冰凉的唇，亲了下去：

“你总是这么冷，那我帮你暖暖？”

律师轻笑一声，仰头和他接起吻来。

两个人的舌尖黏黏糊糊的，在对方的口腔里作天作地。

男人辗转吮吸着律师的唇瓣，愣是把原本浅色的唇染上了玫瑰的色泽。

在唾液的湿润下，泛着钻石般的光芒。

男人看着律师酡红的脸，眸光暗了暗。

在律师的惊呼下，一把把律师抱了起来，让他坐在了自己的手臂上。就这这个姿势，他微微仰起脸。也没什么动作，就那么定定的看着律师。

律师被他看的不好意思，但还是红着脸把手放到了衬衫扣子上，一颗颗解了开来。

男人赞赏般的笑着，在衬衫完全解开后，准确的叼住了潜藏在衬衫后面的一抹异色，换来了律师的一声惊呼。

男人垂下目光，专心的舔吻起口中的小东西。感受着他在自己的吮吸下慢慢挺立，继而肿大。

律师此时已经说不出话了，他被男人怼在了半空中，在男人健壮的身躯和墙壁之间艰难喘息着。

男人也不看他，只是专心舔着他的乳头，并且时不时轻轻啮咬。一波波快感从乳头传达到大脑，顺利让他软了腰肢。

一边十分满足就衬托出了另一边的万分空虚，律师不满地扭了扭腰，喘息着恳求男人：

“阿枫……另一边也要……”

男人抬眸看他，似笑非笑：

“那怎么办呢？我只有一张嘴呀？双手还要托着你……”

似乎是万分为难，男人蹙紧了一双剑眉。

律师有些羞耻，但还是败在了对欲望的渴求下。

他颤颤巍巍抬起手腕，放在了自己另一边的乳尖上，为难的咬了咬唇，最后还是用力揉了揉自己的乳头。

“唔！哈！”

男人笑得邪气，他凑过去，轻轻在律师耳边诱惑着：

“砚？爽吗？”

律师此刻双目含泪，低头委屈地看着他心爱的男人，颤抖着吻上爱人的唇：

“不够……还想要……”

男人也不回答他，只是“嗯”了一声便伸手从他后腰摸索下去。

温暖的手掌在臀瓣游移，却始终不探入那个真正需要他的丘壑。只是漫不经心地揉捏着两瓣臀，将他们揉成各种形状。

律师呜咽一声，终于没忍住。他伸手抓住了男人的手，对于自己裤子什么时候不见的迷茫了一瞬，随后抛之脑后。他带着男人的手放在了自己的后穴上，喃喃自语：

“走错地方了……是这里……”

男人看着他的憨态，低低笑出声来。

到底是不忍心，还是伸出了一根手指，探进了翕张着的后穴里，却触手一片湿润。他挑眉，玩味地开口：

“自己玩过了？嗯？”

律师羞耻的过分，他偏过头去：

“我、我实在想要……”

男人不依不饶：

“当时想着谁？”

律师恼羞成怒，两手捂住男人的脸：

“是你！”

男人又是一阵大笑，他抱起律师，将律师按在了书桌上：

“你怎么可以玩自己呢？作为惩罚，我挑一个案子给你，你要好好给我讲解哦……”

律师茫然地看着眼前一堆文件夹，就看见男人从容地从其中抽出了一个：

“唔……就这个吧！”

边说着，边找到律师后穴里的前列腺，狠狠地按了下去。

“啊哈！”

看着律师瞬间充满了水汽的眼睛，男人又伸进去一根手指。

三根手指在律师体内缓缓抽插着，是不是曲指挠了一下凸起的前列腺，换来律师的一身喘息。

“别愣着呀？说给我听听？”

律师此时浑身像从水里刚捞出来的一样，他艰难的从快感中挣脱出来，一行行的看起那个不知道是多久之前的案子：

“唔……我当事人是一位女性……她丈夫出轨，于是想要离婚。但她想要丈夫公司的45%股份……”

男人饶有兴致地听他说着，等到听到“股份”时，将手指从他体内抽了出来。

律师茫然地抬头看他。

男人就在律师茫然地目光中，缓缓抽来自己的皮带，拉开了西装裤的拉链，从内裤里掏出了自己的阳具。

他又伸手揉了揉律师的臀瓣，附身在律师耳边笑着：

“你别停呀，只是，我要进去咯？”

说着，就掰开律师的臀瓣，扶着自己的阳具，对准还在不断张合的洞口捅了进去。

“啊！枫！唔！”

律师扬起脖颈，失神地喘息。

男人只是伸手按住了他，缓缓抽插着，每一次都狠狠摩擦着前列腺，换来律师更大的呻吟声。

“继续啊宝贝。不准停哦。”

律师呜咽着求饶：

“不……枫，快点啊……不够！”

男人听了，将律师抱了起来，以把尿的姿势重重地插进去，又几乎全都抽出来再插进去。就保持着这样的姿势，他提醒着律师：

“宝贝儿你看，你看看你下面这个贪吃的小嘴。”

律师顺着他的目光看过去，就看见一面镜子。

而他们正对着镜子做着淫靡的情事。

律师舔了舔唇，看着镜中的自己双颊酡红，眼色迷离。全身一丝不挂。双腿被大大的掰开，露出股间的洞口。

此时那个小洞大张着，紧紧含住身后男人的阴茎。不满足地吞吐着。男人的阴茎巨大，紫色的阴茎遍布青筋。而此时的阴茎却被自己穴里带出的肠液弄得湿漉漉的，幽幽的泛着光。

律师似乎被蛊惑了。

他伸出手握住了在自己身体里进进出出的阴茎，上下套弄着。

身后的男人呼吸滚烫，一下下打在自己赤裸的肩膀上。

他一只手揉弄着自己胸前的两颗乳头，另一只手探下去，随着男人进攻的力度，往自己穴里插进了一根手指，随即喟叹：

“……好暖和……”

男人低低地笑着，舔着他的脖颈：

“暖和吗？再伸进去一点？用你自己的手指干着你自己的小穴？很舒服的，试试看？”

律师当真和男人一起，用自己的手指在自己的穴里抽抽插插，在男人越来越快的攻击中去按摩自己的前列腺。并且时不时去刮挠一下男人的阴茎。

他越来越沉迷，眯着眼睛看着镜子里淫靡不堪的自己。仿佛是觉得不够，他把揉弄着乳头的手也伸了下去，掰开了自己的臀瓣，看着自己的手指和男人的阴茎一起干着自己的小穴，并且时不时伸手去拨弄一下自己翘着的阴茎。

身后男人进攻的速度越来越快。

终于在一声低吼里抵着自己前列腺射了精。

律师颤了一下，感受到埋在体内的指尖被淋上了微凉的精液，自己翘着的阴茎一抖，也射了。

律师看着镜子里的自己，微微勾唇一笑。他把体内的手指抽了出来，盯着手指上沾染的精液看了许久，终于在男人越来越滚烫的视线中，将精液涂上了自己的乳头，并且挺起胸膛对着男人委屈道：

“枫，你快吸一吸我的乳头，我好痒啊！”

随即似乎是又想起了什么，喃喃着：

“你说，我会不会有奶水？”

男人忍无可忍，低头狠狠吸了一口他的乳头，恶狠狠咬了一口：

“你要是有奶水那最好了，那就在给我怀孕生个孩子吧！”

说着，将再次勃起的阴茎狠狠地顶入了还在收缩的穴口。

律师“嗯”了一声，再次沉浸在了欲望的洪流中。

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是一个单纯的黄文，口嗨产物。有不合理的地方就轻拍哈……


End file.
